Soul Eater: New Students
by Blue Swordsman
Summary: Three new kids come to Shibusen. When they come, Maka becomes shy, Kid is constantly angry, and Blackstar becomes unhealthily quiet. These new students could be the best thing that has ever happened to the school and our heroes, but are these people who they say they are? An are they loyal? Read and find out?(Fist of a series)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this little creation of mine. There will be OC's in this tory, and it is the first of a series, so make sure to review so I can improve as I go on.**

Soul Eater: New Students

**Chapter 1**

**Maka's POV**

"Come on Soul! We're going to be late" I screamed over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs to Shibusen.

"Keep your panties on Maka, I'm coming" soul said, sounding rather annoyed, I might add. Unfortunately for him, that combination of words and tone caused a vein to pop in my head.

"Maka…." I started, reaching for my special encyclopedia I keep just for him.

"Wait, Maka, let's not be hasty here, Maka!" Soul begged, but it was useless,

"CHOP!"I slammed to two thousand page book onto his head, effectively leaving a dent through half of his head.

"Come on Maka! What was that for?" Soul said enraged

"Pervert" I whispered under my breath as I reached the top of the stairs.

BOOM! I went flying back, right into Soul's arms.

"Maka, you okay?" Soul asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but what was that?" I asked, getting up on my feet again.

"I don't know, but you better transform. I'm willing to bet it isn't pretty."

"Right"

He stood up straight. After a few seconds, he lit up, flew into the air, and came down as a scythe. I caught him with ease, twirling him a couple times to get my hands fluid and flexible. After I set him on my shoulder, I wasted no time in rushing up to the entrance of the school. However, as soon as I saw who was standing there, I froze.

_No, it couldn't be. That's impossible._

"Maka? What going on? Maka!" Soul called, but I wasn't paying attention.

There, in front of the school, stood Death the Kid, with Liz and Patty Thompson is weapon form. However, they were cannons instead of handguns, meaning they were resonating souls at that time. But that wasn't what bothered me. It was the person Kid was pointing the cannons at. Blonde hair down to his ears, silver T-shirt, Dark blue trench coat that matched his eyes, full of rage and pointed straight into Kid's golden ones, which seemed to be glazed over with that same hate. The boy had white gym shorts and orange converse. He was in a stance with his Duel swords in hand.

I was horrified

"Dustin?"

_But he's dead._

**Muhaha, I leave you in suspense of who he is. The next chapter will have fighting, character building, and start the real plot, so this will not b the normal length by any means. The only reason this is so short is I want to start this with a little intro before I go into this. This was really just to introduce the idea of my OC's and let you see the weapons**. **The next chapter will be up in two to three days, I promise. In the meantime, review and tell me how evil I am. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**ALERT!**

Dudes, I am SO SORRY, but a custody battle over me just started so updates to begin with will be more spread out than I would like. This is actually the first chance I've had to update since the first chapter. I will start my every other day update schedule as soon as it is settled. Sorry for the inconvenience! I might get lucky and finish my second chapter by tomorrow, but computers are not easily accessed in the place I am right now. Bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. My mom and dad are fighting over my custody, so I don't have as much access to a computer as I normally do. I'll update when I can, but until custody is settled, I can't write much. Please work with me, and I'll do what I can**

**Please review!**

**3rd POV**

"Kid, who is this guy? Liz asked "And do we really need the Death Cannon? He doesn't look that strong to me. No magical abilities or anything like that."

He didn't acknowledge her.

"Who exactly is this guy, Kid?" Liz asked, a little louder.

"All you need to know is his name is Dustin Kenshi. No more questions." Kid said, barely above a whisper.

"_Why is he here? Why is that murdering scum here!?"_ Kid continually asked himself in his head.

"Kid…" Liz started.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LIZ! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Kid snapped. Apparently the hate he had for the guy was illustrated in his voice, but Liz took it as anger at her.

"Kid…" She stated, her voice illustrating her hurt… but, apparently, he wasn't interested in how she felt at that moment. So he ignored her.

"_I have to end this soon. I'll only have one chance to do this right"_

"SPECIAL MOVE: DEATH CANNON STORM SHOT!"

"Wait! Kid! Liz and I can't do that yet! We'll get hurt!" Patty screamed out. Her voice was full of fear, something extremely out of character for her. When she said that, Kid paused.

"_Should I stop" He thought to himself. "If I do stop and walk away, I may never have my chance to fight him again. He is a murderer. He is a danger to everyone here, even Patty and Liz. If he hurt Liz, I don't know what I would do…." _

…

"_Wait, WHAT! Why would I say that?" Kid thought, confused._

Apparently, he had been thinking to himself or a long time, because Dustin decided to speak up then.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

Kid didn't answer, still staring off into space.

"If you don't move soon, I will." He asked. His voice was quiet and even, like a loud whisper, except he was still loud enough for everyone that had surrounded the stand-off could hear him.

"_He IS a danger to Liz!" Kid continued to himself, not haring the man." So no, I won't stop. Not if there is a threat posed to her!"_ By this point, he was pretty lost in thought, and realizing something. He liked Liz, which was obvious. They were partners. But he started to see that he liked her as more than that. So with that, he decided on what to do.

"_Even if eliminating that threat hurts a little in the process, I will kill this man. He is too dangerous to let go." _He finished to himself, his mind set.

"Kid, don't do it! He couldn't be more important than our health. It will hurt us! You know that!" Patty yelled, sensing that he was out of his thoughts, and having a strange feeling that he had chosen to ignore her.

"I don't care" He said flatly.

With that, he started to fire several shots.

Now, normally, the girls could handle this with no problems. But Kid was firing special bullets in these rounds. The Thompsons and Kid's resonance had become so strong after they defeated the Kishin that Kid could take a sliver of their souls as a charge to all his shots. He always used the same part, and he always returned the same pieces of wavelength when he was done, but it still depleted their strength extremely quickly. Also, if Kid fired too many shots with their resonance link like that, the girls would get hurt from their wavelength being gone too long. It was a recoverable thing, but the recovery itself took a long time, not to mention if the wavelengths were gone too long, they wouldn't recover at all.

**Maka's POV**

Surprisingly, and with the fluency of water, Dustin's swords deflecting each blast with ease. The split blasts kept going, however, taking out more and more of the school with each shot. Eventually, the man had to jump around to avoid falling rock and walls, but each time he jumped away, Kid followed, shot again, only to have the shot deflected as if the bullet was butter.

"Is that all you got." Dustin yelled over to Kid as he landed on a large piece of ruble. Kid just growled, aiming again. This caused Dustin to chuckle. "You really are a one trick pony, aren't you? You are even more pitiful than your father." His voice was still quiet and even, as if nothing had even happened.

"_He isn't even fazed. How is that possible?" _Maka thought blankly. Really, her mind was in overdrive, barely registering the fact that Dustin really was there_._

"Maka, what's gotten into you? You've been staring at the guy since you saw him? You know him or something?" Soul asked. Maka could tell he was jealous of the idea, making Maka blush a little. She was about to answer when all noise was drowned out by Kid screaming.

"Liz, Patti, more power!" Kid demander, but there was no response. I could tell by his reaction of frustration.

"LIZ, PATTI! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FUCKING BABIES!" Apparently, they still didn't answer.

"Oh for crying out…" Kid started. He decided to check their soul activity.

The sisters had another special skill. They possessed the ability to block out communication from their meister when they wanted by hiding parts of their wavelength, allowing resonance capabilities, but not communication. It was a clever trick, but now was definitely not a good time to be using it, with an enraged Kid needing hem to fight the man who should be dead.

Sadly, that wasn't the case this time. As soon as Maka saw their souls, she knew he had messed up, and that something was wrong.

Their souls were dim, small, and their wavelengths were nearly gone.

They were almost dead.

Just like she had heard Patty warn him about.

Kid was horrified and enraged "Shit." Kid whispered under his breathe. "I can't fire them again. It will kill them." He sighed. "I guess it's time to use my shinigami abilities. I care about Patti, and I love Liz, but this guy can't be allowed to escape." Kid said, clearly upset about the entire situation.

Meanwhile, Dustin watched quietly and calmly from his perch on the piece of ruble he had settled on. He knew what happened because he could see the guns souls as well.

"All Deaths Gods are killers. I now know that that will never change." He whispered to himself.

The thing he said next was loud, like a shout, but somehow still had that calm and even tone to it

"Normally, as soon as you set down those innocent girls, I wouldn't be merciful anymore. I would accomplish a third of what I came here for. But you must care for those weapons, you owe that to them, and I am no man to cause the death of the innocent."

"You are a lying bastard!" Kid screamed. "You have killed an innocent before. You killed my mother!" Kid screamed, tears starting to flow freely as he continued" and you know I know that for a fact. I saw as you drove those swords of your through her abdomen." He was crying hysterically at that point, sobbing loudly as the tears fell.

"Normally, I would explain to you, but you have more pressing matters to attend to right now. Making that a talk for another time." Dustin stated, though I noticed his voice had lost the collected manner I had heard him have up to that point. "Now if you will excuse me, I have something else I need to take care of." Dustin said, throwing his swords behind him. They grew bright, and took the shape of two teenage girls, probably the same age as Dustin.

One girl had short rust colored hair to her shoulders, a yellow zip-up hoodie that remained unzipped, revealing a white tank top underneath. She had blue jeans o that were probably about five sizes too big, because the legs were folded at the bottom several times over. I could see plain yellow converse on her feet. They were identical to Dustin's, except for the color. She seemed rather shy, half hiding behind Dustin as if scarred that somebody might see her.

The other girl held herself much more confident, hands on her hips as she stared down Dustin with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Do we really need to do something else Dustin? I just want to go to the apartment and take a nap. I'm tired!" she stated, clearly impatient.

"Relax Hannah; we just need to go see someone. It'll take two minutes, because the person I'm talking about is right in the crowd." He stated, pointing right tat me and the people behind me, who had formed a clump when the walls of the school started crumbling.

Hannah huffed. She was wearing a long white sundress, complementing her waist-long silver hair rather nicely. The only other thing adorning her was red converse, again identical to the other two except for the color.

Actually, when I thought about it, there were only two things the three seemed to even remotely have in common. The three had intensely dark blue eyes, and their complexions were eerily similar; small noses, small mouths, big eyes, and their skin rather pale.

"Who is it Dustin" THE first girl asked, coming out from behind Dustin, revealing a large yellow bow in her hair.

"You know who it is, Emily" Dustin said, addressing the girl labeled Emily with knowing eyes.

She broke into a large smile, well, as large as she could attempt with her rather small mouth, and nodded rapidly.

"Oh her! I remember now! I'm so excited!" Hannah exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Right then I noticed two things:

One: Kid had left the scene, and Liz and Patty were gone too. I guess he took Dustin' advice and was getting them medical attention.

Two: I was having a hard time believing that these three kids, who were talking so casually now, had showed Kid up in every possible way imaginable just moments before. It was weird how they could act like there weren't giant piles of stone around them.

Just as I finished that thought, I saw Kid jumped up, over the ruble that had landed between the two, and throw a punch. Dustin caught the punch in his palm, spun his arm around, and pinned Kid's hand to his back. Dustin had immediately taken back that serious way as soon as he saw Kid come towards who I guessed were his sisters or cousins or some type of family member, because obviously there was a family resemblance.

Dustin bellowed "I came here to punish you for mass slaughter, Death the Kid. But I did not intent to include violence in that punishment. I do not intend to kill you, and I wish that was reciprocated." At this, everyone gasped. So Kid started that fight? I wondered. That seems so out of character for a cool and collected person like Kid. Kid just snarled, but didn't respond otherwise.

"I came for only one other purpose" Dustin continued "I came to find my sister. I have no evil intentions in me, so leave me be." Dustin finished talking in a lower, more ominous voice clearly intended to intimidate. "If you disturb her at any point in time after I find her, I will kill you"

At that, he turned to the bundle of people watching with wide eyes, me included.

"The same goes for all of you. If anyone disturbs any of the Kenshi girls will be punished.

At the name Kenshi, I paled considerably.

_So it really is him. Wow_

Clearly, Soul noticed my reaction at what he said, and looked at me worriedly. When I didn't acknowledge him, he shook his head sadly and turned forward again.

Dustin walked away, letting his words sink into the shocked crowd.

**What do you think? I said this one would be longer didn't I? I think it's a little rough around the edges, but I'm proud that I managed a chapter of this length while custody wars wage. Sorry about the lie of the time of this update, I thought they would give me a little more free time than they decided to. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter we find out what connect Dustin and the girls have to Maka, a secret about Kid's parents, some feelings surface, and a new threat emerges. Tune in next time as the triplets make the title of my story make sense! Yay!**

**Review plez! I love to hear opinions!**


End file.
